Gracias Al Vestido Negro
by Seth W. Lovering
Summary: Gracias al vestido negro había entendido una cosa: Bonnie ah sido una doncella por demasiado tiempo… Llego la hora de corromperla. LEMON.


**_Gracias Al vestido negro._**

**_Disclaimer:_** Lo unico que me pertence es el fic..._ *Tos* Y los hermanos Salvatore.*Tos* °w°Nah solo bromeo.  
><em>

_**Summary:**_ _Gracias al vestido negro había entendido una cosa: Bonnie ah sido una doncella por demasiado tiempo… Llego la hora de corromperla._

_**Rated: **_ M al 100%

Pues... este es mi primer fic, mi primer fic de esta historis y mi primer lemon... °3° Tengan algo de compasion.

* * *

><p><em><em>—<em> ¡_No pienso ponerme eso! — Exclamó Bonnie, mirando fijamente la exquisita pieza de ropa.

— Ah, claro que vas a ponerte esto— Repuso Elena— Nos pasamos toda una semana buscándolo para ti.

Meredith salió del cuarto de baño portando un precioso vestido de coctel color verde bosque de seda, se veía preciosa con su largo cabellos oscuro suelto enmarcando su rostro, incluso estaba usando un poco de brillo labial. Bonnie suspiro.

"_Bienvenido de vuelta, Alari_c" pensó recordando que el novio de su amiga vendría de visita para la fiesta que se celebraba aquella noche. Elena vestía un vestido largo hasta las rodillas de color azul marino, para que hiciera juego con sus bonitos ojos, acompañado de sandalias altas doradas.

— No voy a usar esa cosa— gimoteo de nuevo Bonnie. — No tenemos que ir tan arregladas. — Observo con recelo aquella pieza de ropa que se encontraba extendida sobre la cama de la habitación de Stefan. — No voy a ponerme ese taparrabo.

— ¿taparrabo?— Repitió Meredith calmadamente — Deja de decir estupideces, Bonnie.

— Meredith tiene razón— Secundo Elena— Stefan nos espera y quiero que me vea con esta monada de atuendo— Dio una vuelta teatralmente luciendo su vestido ante ellas— Así que mete tu trasero en ese vestido ya mismo.

— No, no lo hare. — Dijo la menuda pelirroja solemne— Y no pueden obligarme.

— Ah, claro que podemos obligarte— Comento por fin Meredith— Y lo haremos.

Sus dos amigas se empezaron una mirada de complicidad y empezaron a acercarse a Bonnie con dos sonrisas cargadas de malicia.

.

"_Nunca. Nunca. Pero nunca jamás, volvería a interponerse en el camino de dos chicas que querían lucir sus finos vestidos ante sus respectivos novios_"

Las tres salieron de la casa de huéspedes, Meredith y Elena casi arrastrando a una tímida Bonnie. Llegando a fuera, ellas salieron primero y Bonnie observo como ambas saludaban a Matt, Alaric y Stefan, Elena con más ansias que la siempre calmada Meredith. Bonnie suspiro resignada y salió por fin.

Los chicos la miraron fijamente. Perplejos. Y Bonnie solo pudo sonrojarse y sentirse terriblemente incomoda.

"_Al demonio_" pensó,

— Si alguno dice una sola palabra sobre mi taparrabos, le arranco la cabeza— Todos se quedaron atónitos ¿esa era Bonnie? ¿La dulce Bonnie? — Nos vamos. Ya mismo.

.

Damon se encontraba recostado de su Ferrari negro en el aparcamiento. Su hermano – jodido- menor, secundado por Elena lo habían prometido asistir a aquella fiesta ridícula organizada por esa chica….Caroline, o como fuese. Bueno, al demonio, ya estaba allí. Introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero negra. La llegada de un auto seguido por el Porshe de su hermanito distrajo su atención. Desde donde estaba ellos no lo verían, lo que era genial. Damon se limito a observar como descendían los pasajeros uno a uno.

Primero bajo del su auto el profesor de historia con su novia la terrorífica chica de cabellos oscuros. Seguidamente del Porshe bajaron su hermanito y una Elena que se veía preciosa con aquel vestido azul marino. Damon sonrió. Segundos después bajo del auto de su hermanito ese chico rubio….Me... umm. ¿Cómo era? Ah sí, Memo. Damon hizo una mueca amargada y presto más atención.

"_Seguramente ella viene con ese tonto_" se mantuvo expectante por un par de segundos. Observo como el pequeño pájaro pelirrojo bajo de aquel auto ayudada por Memo. Santísimos infiernos, ¿esa era Bonnie? ¿La pequeña brujita a quien quería proteger?

Perplejo observo de arriba abajo a la chica. Llevaba un corto, muy corto vestido negro- Con lo que a Damon le encanta el negro- que dejaba al descubierto unas delgadas piernas, el vestido se cernía bajo su busto y era algo más suelto debajo pero no demasiado, lo suficiente para dejar ver su fina figura. Las sandalias negras altas hacían que Damon se perdiera entre aquellas piernas. Y por ultimo noto que llevaba los largos rizos rojos sueltos, solo adornados con un broche de mariposa color negro.

Viéndola así, no era tan menuda. No era tan inocente. No era tan delicada. Inevitablemente se la comió con la mirada.

Al demonio, esta era lo último que le permitiría. Desde que la había besado frente a la casa de aquella chica, Vickie. La pelirroja se había colado en su mente. Y ahora no podía sacarla. Llevaba mucho tiempo tentándolo, apoderándose no solo de su mente sino que también de su alma, lo estaba volviendo loco con una tortuosa parsimonia que le dolía, porque si, dolía terriblemente al saber que ella ahora ella podía estar en los brazos de ese humano…Memo.

Sin embargo, verla así, con ese tentador vestido negro era demasiado para él. Damon en serio la quería, deseaba apoderarse de todo lo que ella tenía para ofrecer…

_ Porque ese vestido negro lo había hecho entender una cosa: Bonnie ah sido una doncella por demasiado tiempo… Llego la hora de corromperla._

Y, siendo sinceros y justos. ¿Quién mejor para hacer algo como eso que el mismísimo Damon Salvatore? Porque pues, Memo seguramente nunca lo haría tan bien como él.

"_Y por supuesto el no están apuesto como yo_"

Damon se sentía ansioso, incluso verla caminar era excitante. Inconscientemente se relamió los labios, Bonnie era apetitosa. Las ganas de probarla lo estaban carcomiendo.

Definitivamente, quería pervertir a la dulce brujita. Llenar esa mente con ideas perversas, maliciosas y pecaminosas. Se excitaba de nada más imaginarla pidiéndole más, diciéndole que era suya, gimiendo descontrolada…

"_Oh si, Bonnie prepárate…porque esta noche te hare mía para siempre_"

Damon lanzo a la nada una de sus eléctricas sonrisas amplias. Tenía la mirada fija en lo que quería, y no descansaría hasta conseguirlo, porque cuando Damon Salvatore quiere algo solo los que buscan el suicidio se interponen.

.

Bonnie rebusco entre su pequeño y elegante bolso unas píldora para la alergia, lo gracioso era que no tenía alergia…pero, tenía que encontrar esas píldoras porque, la nariz empezaba a picarle…y, ya tenía suficiente con su vestido miniatura como para tener que soportar una madita alergia. La cabeza le pesaba, no se sentía muy bien.

Diablos, las jodidas pastillas no aparecen… miro a su alrededor, la fiesta era increíble, el salón que Caroline había rentado era increíble… quien por cierto, se había robado a Matt para bailar una canción lenta, Elena, Stefan, Meredith y Alaric estaban en lo mismo.

Bonnie se sintió terriblemente sola, a pesar de que varios chicos se habían acercado a ella para invitarla a bailar, los había rechazado. Nunca lo admitiría pero ella quería bailar con Da… no, con nadie. Tenía alegia y era eso lo que la obligaba a pensar en el egomaniaco, narcisita, manipulador, egoista...seductor, elegante, sensual...Emmm. Bueno en él.

— Te ves bien de negro, Pajarito— Susurro una sensual voz demasiada cerca de su oído.

Bonnie se quedo inmóvil por la sorpresa y cuando reacciono se dio vuelta rápidamente para encararlo. !_Por los jodidos duendes de irlanda¡_

— Damon, ¿Qué quieres?— Su jodida voz no sonó nada decidida. Damon soltó una breve risita.

— ¿Que crees que quiero? — Le dedico una mirada maliciosa que explico eficazmente el significado de sus palabras.

Bonnie se mostro escéptica. Aquí tenía que haber algún truco. Damon extendió su mano elegantemente con gracia propia del aristócrata que alguna vez debió ser.

— Me voy— Proclamo la chica, tratando de buscar una excusa para alejarse de él antes de caer redondita.

Damon no dijo nada, se limito a seguirla sonriendo maliciosamente. Bonnie se arreglo el cabello nerviosamente. Camino fuera del salón, alejándose de la fiesta hasta llegar al aparcamiento… !Maldito fuese el momento en que decidió ir a ese lugar¡

— Déjame adivinar que estas pensando —Propuso un seductor Damon— Fue una pésima idea dirigirte al solitario estacionamiento con un vampiro peligroso siguiéndote.

Justo en el clavo.

.

Damon observo tranquilamente a Bonnie quien sin darse cuenta se estaba dirigiendo a la zona más oscura del aparcamiento…el lugar donde estaba estacionado su lujoso Ferrari.

"_Caíste en mi trampa, dulce Bonnie_" Sigilosamente se acerco a ella, y la aprisiono entre su cuerpo y la pared.

— Suéltame, Damon— Exigió temerosa

— ¿Desde cuándo debo obedecerte?— Damon presiono sus caderas contra las de ella. Bonnie gimió quedamente. — Quizá si me lo pides con mas cortesía. — Volvió a presionar.

— Yo no…— No pudo continuar. Un gemido más sonoro salió de su boca cuando Damon mordió la piel de su cuello, no para beber su sangre sino para hacerla gemir. — Damon— Le llamo.

Damon sonrió. Bonnie apretaba las piernas con fuerza, se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior y tenía los ojos cerrados. Volvió a morder, con más fuerza y sin piedad. Esta vez no gimió, soltó un grito de puro placer.

— Sigo esperando esa petición cortes— Antes de dejarla decir nada, atrapo entre sus labios el lóbulo de su oído— Cuando tú quieras. — susurro moviendo sus labios muy cerca de los oídos de la chica.

— Damon— El aludido olfateo juguetón el cuello de la chica, olía tan bien. — Por favor…

— ¿Por favor, que?— Volvió a presionar las caderas de ella y Bonnie no pudo resistirlo aflojo la presión entre sus piernas.

— No me hagas esto…— Gimoteo. Damon vacilo.

— ¿no hacerte, que? Se mas especifica. — La miro a la cara esperando una respuesta. — Abre los ojos y mírame, Bonnie— Dijo el muy serio.

Ella lo hizo, lo miro muy fijamente. Estaba tan sonrojada.

— Suena bien— Susurro ella.

— ¿Qué?

— Mi nombre, suena bien cuando tu lo pronuncias— Damon sonrió irracionalmente y las manos de Bonnie se aferraron a su chaqueta para acercarlo a su rostro— Todavía no me has besado.

— Estaba esperando a que tu dieses el primer paso— Damon continuaba sonriendo.

Sus labios se posaron sobre los de Bonnie suavemente, pequeños movimientos delicados, cuando ella aferro sus manos al cuello de él y flexiono hacia arriba su rodilla, la beso con más fuerza y aferro su mano al muslo de ella para alzar su pierna a la altura de sus caderas…mas contacto, mas fricción, era exactamente eso lo que quería. Una vez más presiono sus caderas contra las de ella, con más fuerza. Ella gimió, él aprovecho para introducir su lengua en la boca de ella.

Aquel beso apasionado estaba volviéndolo loco, Bonnie estaba volviéndolo loco. Quería mas, con cada segundo que pasaba quería más. Estaba a punto de arrancarle ese precioso vestido negro cuando sintió varias gotas de agua en sus mejillas.

Carajo, estaba lloviendo. Y no quería dejar de besar a Bonnie. Comenzó a llover más fuerte, estaban empapados.

— Bonnie…— Se separo un poco de los labios de ella pero mantuvieron sus frentes unidas— ¿Te eh dicho que no me gusta mojarme?

— Ya estas mojado— Bonnie soltó una risita y beso delicadamente la mejilla de Damon.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a la casa de huéspedes?— Propuso el vampiro.

.

No había dicho a donde iba, ni con quien. Todos sus amigos de seguro estarían preocupados pero, Bonnie no tenía cabeza para pensar en eso. Solo podía pensar en una cosa: Estaba sola encerrada en una habitación, con un Damon sin camisa que la miraba tan intensamente que podría desmayarse.

— Bonnie—Llamo en un susurro seductor. Bonnie tuvo que morderse el labio inferior al ver la elegancia con que Damon movía sus sedosos labios— Tenemos que quitarte ese vestido…podrías resfriarte— La sonrisa maliciosa solo sirvió para embobarla aún más.

Vio como Damon se acercaba con sus andares elegantes y la tomaba de la mano para llevarla hasta la cama con delicadeza. Bonnie se subió a la cama, Damos la ayudo a incorporarse sobre sus rodillas, mientras él, aun de pie, la sujetaba de la cintura para volver a besarla con una parsimonia rítmica al mismo tiempo que metía las manos debajo de su vestido para quitárselo.

Lanzo la prenda en el mismo lugar donde estaban su mojada camisa, su chaqueta y las elegantes sandalias de Bonnie. Delineo con sus firmes manos las caderas y la cintura de ella. Bonnie estaba al borde de la locura, lo hacía todo tan lento.

Damon inicio un camino de besos desde su hombro hasta su mandíbula, mordió, lamio, succiono cuanta piel paso por sus labios. Sus mordidas no eran para beber sangre pero eran lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerla estremecerse y gritar.

Otra mordida. Clavo sus uñas a la espalda de él, arañándola hasta hacerlo sangrar. Damon gruño. Ah bueno, que se hace….ojo por ojo, mordidas por arañazos. Las manos de Damos ascendieron desde su cintura hasta su sujetador negro, el cual aparto con una velocidad increíble.

Damon hizo que Bonnie se recostara suavemente. Ella se sonrojo cuando noto que Damon se degustaba con la visión de sus pechos…. Sus ojos siguieron bajando, más y más… Hasta que Damon entrecerró los ojos curiosamente y ladeo la cabeza.

—Bonnie— Susurro.

— ¿Hum?

— Me encanta tu ropa interior.

Caray, ahora recordaba que llevaba puestas unas bragas con un mensaje bordado que decía "Hazme el amor". Damon Sonrió. Estaba complacido. Con la velocidad propia de los vampiros Damon se despojo de sus pantalones que fueron a parar con el resto de su húmeda ropa

Sus labios succionaron su seno derecho, un segundo más tarde sintió como Damon mordía su pecho. Gimió y enterró sus uñas en la espalda de él. Agonizante, tortuoso, desesperante. Quería más, pedía más, suplicaba por más. Mientras Damon sonreía de orgullo por sí mismo al escuchar como ella gritaba, gemía o susurraba su nombre. Grito. Damon había mordido con más fuerzas sus pechos mientras una de sus manos se aventuraba a tocar su intimidad. Cuando se hubo desecho de las bragas negras de la chica ella enrosco su pierna derecha en las caderas del chico sintiendo como su miembro era presionado con una fuerza delirante contra su centro.

— Damon…— Susurro perdida por el placer. — Hazlo de una vez. Termina con esta agonía. Estas matándome. — Damon sonrió con malicia.

—Suplícame más…— Susurro a su oído — Dime que eres mía.

— Lo soy… desde ahora soy tuya, Damon.

Con esas palabras se había entregado por completo a las manos de la muerte. Damon se deshizo de sus bóxers negros. Bonnie cerró los ojos. "_Ahora le perteneces al Don Juan de la oscuridad_." El volvió a besarla con una pasión excitante que estremeció hasta el punto más oculto de la mente de Bonnie.

La chica sintió como el rozaba sus largos y filosos colmillos contra su cuello.

— ¿Bonnie?— Jadeo el vampiro—¿Puedo..?

— Si, si puedes.

La mordió al mismo tiempo en que entraba dentro de ella, con delicadeza pero firmemente. El dolor la hizo jadear y, el placer que siguió a continuación la hizo gritar.

Todo era como bailar entre sabanas negras. Bailar con el demonio enredada entre las sedosas sabanas negras. Damon gruño de placer y Bonnie grito. Habían llegado al éxtasis. Bonnie había tocado el cielo con las manos desnudas para después volver a caer en el fogoso infierno de los labios de Damon.

"_Lo único que puedo pedirle al Cielo es que nunca se acabe el infierno que desatan los besos de sus labios_." Bonnie comprendía que hacer el amor con Damon era el infierno. Un infierno al que quería volver, en el que quería vivir, al que ahora pertenecía.

Damon salió con toda delicadeza de ella. Y la volvió a besar, con lentitud y ternura. "_Lento, pasional…feroz_" Damon rodeo su cintura con sus fuertes brazos y la abrazo con cierto territorialismo impresionante.

Y Bonnie se quedo dormida entre los fuertes brazos del demonio…de _su_ demonio.

.

Damon abrió los ojos lentamente. Se sentía completo y ridículamente feliz. Tenía todo lo que deseaba. Admiro el cabello rojizo de la chica entre sus brazos.

— Bonnie…— Llamo depositando un beso en su cuello. La chica gimió— Sé que nunca lo eh admitido pero yo…— Le fallaron las palabras y el auto control.

— ¿Qué pasa?—Bonnie se dio vuelta para encararlo aun rodeada por sus brazos.

— Maldición…Yo te amo— Y Bonnie sonrió y lo beso tiernamente.

— También te amo…

Bonnie cerró los ojos y Damon la admiro así. Su mirada se desvió hasta encontrarse con aquel vestido negro…

— Gracias…supongo.— Bonnie abrió los ojos para verlo intrigada— Le hablaba a tu vestido negro…—Susurro— Gracias a él me di cuenta de que había llegado la hora de corromperte.

Bonnie sonrió y miro la pieza de ropa.

— Elena me matara cuando sepa lo que le eh hecho a ese vestido que tanto le costó conseguirme.

— Y me matara a mi cuando se entere de lo que te eh hecho…y, de lo que planeo hacerte... ahora que ya no eres una doncella.

* * *

><p>Bueno escribi esto porque ... ya lei todos los fic de esta pareja -.-... debo dejar claro que nunca, pero NUNCA apoyare el Dalena, Elena le pertenece a mi Stefan...y,<em> Damon es mio<em>...Pero me encantaria ver que el malicioso Damon corrompa irremediablemente a la dulce Bonnie.

Bueno, diganme que les parecio. Haganme saber si debo seguir escribiendo o buscar profesion de barrendera.

°3° Besos.


End file.
